


12 glasses in

by amoama



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Once they encourage him to relax, Spartacus starts talking.





	12 glasses in

A few hours back, Agron, Gannicus and Crixus staged an intervention and now Spartacus, initially reluctant, is throwing back the wine like the wild Thracian princeling he once was. The former slaves revel in their leader’s behaviour, licensing them all to relax, just for one night. 12 glasses in and he starts talking, the torches flicker, his audience hushes. He talks about the mares of Diomedes, man-eating horses roaming wild along the shores of the Black Sea; about Eupolmos, the warrior bard, Neptune’s son; about Sura, prophetess of the Gods, who foretold these terrible things they now bring to pass.


End file.
